Bittersweet
Bittersweet is one of Spume's characters. "It isn't so much ''what I'm protecting, but whom..."'' She's an adept warrior, and most dragons know that - they've seen her in the underground street fights, placed bets on her success... Overview Illustration Bittersweet is a common sight in the arena, from her chalk-white scales to the dark sapphire of her spines. Her torso is webbed with vicious scars and she lacks three talons on her left hindfoot. Before each fight, Bittersweet winds strips of fabric around the end of her tail, her wrists and her ankles, so as to protect the delicate bones from impact. She stands about a foot shorter than most dragons and she's rather muscular for an IceWing; broader in the shoulders and thicker in the neck. She relies on her forefeet and her tail for most battles, as well as her horns (though frostbreath is always a good default plan). Bittersweet cares little for accessories and cosmetics, though her ears are pierced, and she has in her possession a silver necklace, which bears one circle. She keeps it hidden under a floorboard with several other pieces of her past... Most know her as "Deathrattle", due to the hoarse sound her breath makes with each inhale, each exhale. Qualities Bittersweet is an intense dragon once you get to know her. She remains focused on the goal ahead and prefers to discuss "the bigger picture", rather than indulge in smalltalk. Note ''': Dragons find that Bittersweet is aloof and reserved; most don't even know her real name, as she refuses to introduce herself or engage in conversation, other than a curt "good morning" or "goodbye." The vast majority of her acquaintances have long since concluded that Bittersweet is merely a super introvert; and, so long as she keeps with the streak of successes, this particular aspect of her personality is irrelevant. Others, however, are more curious. She's a tough dragoness who relies on her logic and her muscle. Her imagination is undeveloped: she sees little point in artistry, and so focuses any resourcefulness she has on the survival of her sister. She's not affectionate. It's hard to trust her. Most see her as a chip in the game of the arena - bet on her, she wins, and they get their money. And if she loses, she gets punished. That's how it works. She's accepted it. End of story. WIP Lifetime Overview * Hatched in an aristocratic household to 'Aurora '(mother) and '''Wintertide (father). * Raised in seclusion; tutored to be a frigid and aloof dragoness, immune to the world. * 'Mystic '(sister) hatches near Bittersweet's fifth birthday. * Wintertide betrays the queen several moons afterwards, leaking information to the SandWings. * Queen retaliates and orders the execution of Wintertide and his whole clan. * Servants smuggle Bittersweet and Mystic from the house hours later... First * Year Bittersweet hatched into an aristocratic house with two other sisters. She was raised to be like ice in the inside and stone on the outside: so that her peers would see her as an unshakable heiress, cold to the bone. And even if the pressure somehow shattered her on the inside, she was to veil it from the world. She spent most of her first year in seclusion with her sisters, shielded from the world and brought into the strict rigor of this household. Second * Year ...Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Work In Progress